Mudfur
Mudfur is a long haired, light brown tomRevealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm :Mudfur assists Cinderpelt in caring for the ThunderClan cats after the fire, and is seen coaxing Willowpelt's kits into licking honey for their smoke-damaged throats. A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour :He is mentioned as a warrior when Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe infiltrate the TigerClan camp, as one of the few RiverClan "warriors" in the clearing of cats. Oddly enough, Firestar thinks that both medicine cats were not there, and wonders at the significance, despite Mudfur being in the clearing. He, along with Barkface, Cinderpelt, Fernpaw and Littlecloud, help heal the cats in the battle against BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Mudfur takes the rogue she-cat Mothwing, who was currently a warrior, as an apprentice. He reports at the Gathering that he will not take her to the Moonstone until he finds a sign showing StarClan's approval. He finds a moth's wing outside his den and takes it as a sign, and takes Mothwing to the Moonstone. It was not StarClan, however, but Hawkfrost, Mothwing's brother, who put the moth wing there to trick Mudfur into making Mothwing a full medicine cat so Mothwing would serve him. Moonrise : Dawn :Mudfur appears dying in ''Dawn. Mothwing came with an urgent call to Leafpaw, telling her friend that Mudfur is ill. Frostfur and Speckletail, who are staying behind before the Great Journey, say they will take care of him, but Leopardstar says there is no need, because Mudfur is on his way to join StarClan. When he is coming, Mudfur begs for Cinderpelt to let him die peacefully. Cinderpelt gives him a very large amount of poppy seed, so much that Leafpaw wonders if Cinderpelt wanted Mudfur to sleep to StarClan. He succumbed to his illness just before the Clans leave on the Great Journey, leaving Mothwing as RiverClan's medicine cat. Loudbelly and Shadepelt were also too old and wished to sit vigil for Mudfur, and so stayed behind. Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw and Stormfur later wonder if Mudfur's death was the sign of Midnight's prophecy, that a dying warrior would show the way. The sign is later proven to be a meteorite. ''Sunset :Mudfur appears in a dream to Leafpool asking her to take a message to Mothwing telling her where to find catmint, as greencough is in the camp and a RiverClan elder, later revealed to be Heavystep, is ill. Mudfur asks himself if he did the right thing, choosing Mothwing as his apprentice, and seems confused about the sign. Because Berrykit has lost his tail in a foxtrap, Leafpool does not give the message to Mothwing immediatly, waiting until the Moonpool visit. Mothwing does not turn up, and when Leafpool shares tongues with StarClan later, Mudfur is seen staring at his paws. In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :When Jaypaw spies on Willowpaw at the Moonpool, Mudfur comes to her in a dream, warning her that there will soon be danger for RiverClan. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Return to the Clans'' :Mudfur is seen in RiverClan's camp being introduced to Sasha, Hawk, and Moth. He patches up the rip that Hawk has in his ear. References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Dark River characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters